Fightmon the Game: Reemon
This article is about the upcoming video game. You may have been looking for the creature Reemon. |image = Image:FTGR Logo.PNG |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Fightmon the Game: Reemon's Logo. |Row 1 title = Progress |Row 1 info = Development |Row 2 title = Release Date |Row 2 info = 12/25/13 (0.2), Late January 2014 (0.3), April/May 2014 (1.0) |Row 3 title = Previous |Row 3 info = N/A |Row 4 title = Next |Row 4 info = Fightmon the Game: Pluff |Row 5 title = Main character |Row 5 info = Reemon |Row 6 title = Systems |Row 6 info = Works on any Internet browser |Row 7 title = System Requirements |Row 7 info = Any Internet browser with Javascript. |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Fightmon the Game: Reemon is being developed alongside Fightmon the Game: Pluff to be one of the first games released in the Fightmon the Game series. Storyline The storyline is still being worked on, the old storyline is currently being used. The World Fightmon are trying to get to the gray part on the map, the gray part is uncharted land where they can be free. The reason they haven't gotten to the gray is because Nom Th-gif, the king of Olde Darkfire, won't let them. He is extremely anti-Fightmon. (hence his name, fightmon backwards) He won't let anyone outside Darkfire Lake. However, the ancient tribes outside the city have lived outside the lake their whole lives. Even so, they are at a constant threat of war from Nom Th-gif. After war breaks out, Nom takes all fightmon to the Darkfire Prison, except one gets away, Reemon. He goes for help to the ancient tribes, however they are at first scared of him because of how in older times Reemons would attack them. However, he is eventually trusted by them. He then has to climb the steps and get into the Prison. However he has to avoid mutated Fightmon from the fightmon experiment guarding each step. Releases 0.1 Version 0.1 was the original, and only, release of iMagine, the initial name of Fightmon the Game: Reemon. It is no longer being officially distributed due to copyright reasons. It is retroactively nicknamed "Hydrogen" after the first element of the periodic table. 0.2 Version 0.2 is a merging of the old versions 0.2 and 0.3. It is nicknamed "Helium" after the second element of the periodic table and released on December 25, 2013. Here is a summary of changes: *Switch from array-and-function structure to classes structure. Therefore, /includes/actions has been deleted in favor of /includes/classes. *We have to designate what to include inside /includes instead of automatic inclusion (which was bad practice), in addition to using require_once instead of include. /includes/constants created, this holds constants. *Auto-update included with the version and update commands. *Use of AJAX instead of forms, this will work better in Safari and other browsers in addition for allowing for other programs to connect with FTG:R and quicker loading. 0.3 Version 0.3 is a merge of the old versions 0.4 and 0.5. It will be nicknamed "Lithium" after the third element of the periodic table when it releases in January 2014 (date TBA). This will include all Fightmon that we have and allow them to battle against dummy opponents. 0.3 will be released (hopefully) in time for the Fightmon Birthday Presentation. Here is a summary of all changes: *All Fightmon will be imported along with their moves. *You will be able to use these moves against dummy opponents by setting up a class inside the game or using a pre-made battle. *Changes person class to fightmon class (we will not be using humans as main characters) 1.0 Note: 1.0 has an extended release schedule, a 2-month development, 1-month alpha, 15-day beta, and RC until release 1.0 is our first version that wasn't planned as an iMagine release. It will be nicknamed "Beryllium" after the fourth element of the periodic table when it releases in April-May 2014. This is the first release in the 1.x stage. Here is a summary of proposed changes: * Add /includes/missions folder with missions * Create a dialog function in addition to NPC's (non-playable characters) * More complex Streams support * Eternity Shop support Timeline Original version *June 27, 2012 - First uploaded to Kongregate *June 28, 2012 - Game taken down due to major bugs *July 19, 2012 - Game re-uploaded with bugs fixed *November 11, 2012 - Game production resumed after technical difficulties halted production for months *January 28, 2013 - Game canceled in favor of Fightmon the Game: Pluff New version *August 1, 2013 - A project called iMagine was created by iggyvolz, it was eventually to become Fightmon the Game: Reemon *November 19, 2013 - iMagine is in the process of being adopted into Fightmon *November 23, 2013 - It is decided that we will renew Fightmon the Game: Reemon with the code from iMagine, and it is announced *November 30, 2013 - Version 0.2 goes into alpha and 0.3 begins development *December 9, 2013 - Version 0.2 goes into beta *December 19, 2013 - Version 0.2 Release Candidate 1 is released *December 25, 2013 - Version 0.2 is released *January 1, 2014 - Version 0.3 goes into alpha and 1.0 begins development *January 10, 2014 (subject to change) - Version 0.3 goes into beta *January 20, 2014 (subject to change) - Version 0.3 Release Candidate 1 is released *Late January 2014 (subject to change) - Version 0.3 is released *March 1, 2014 (subject to change) - Version 1.0 goes into alpha and 1.1 begins development (few features will be added due to extended 1.0 release schedule) *April 1, 2014 (subject to change) - Version 1.0 goes into beta *April 15, 2014 (subject to change) - Version 1.0 Release Candidate 1 is released *April/May 2014 - Version 0.1 is released Category:Game